1981
by Nikkitoria
Summary: Alex and Gene start to become closer over an incident on a quiet day in Fenchurch East. with some humour and drama along the way will they realise their feelings for one another? Or will they just keep fluttering around? Not very good at summaries but come and read.. We have snakeskin boots, perms and a red Audi Quattro... Rated a T just because its Gene Hunt
1. Chapter 1

**Right guys this is going to be based around series 1 but with a few alterations. This is my first fic for this show so I hope it is okay for you all**

…

Thursday – 9:42 am

After the snoring started, Ray gazed at the squad room ceiling and sighed for the 100th time that morning. Lighting a cigarette, he stood and walked out of the room in need of a walk to cure his boredom. As he passed Chris' desk he frowned and looked back at the glass office at the end of the room to see if the Guv had noticed that the young DC had fallen asleep again on his desk. Chuckling to himself lightly, he straightened up and began to walk away from Chris when he changed his mind and threw an empty water bottle from Drake's desk at the highlighted head. Chris shot up from his slouched position and scrubbed his hands over his face

"I wasn't asleep Guv I swear" He muttered

"Get up yer twonk!" Ray laughed "Come on! Let's get Viv's football and 'ave a game"

"Wha'? Why?" Chris asked as Shaz walked over to the both of them

"I can't stand sittin' in 'ere anymore, there's nothing t'do!"

"Fancy comin' to cheer us on Shazza?" Chris asked as he turned to his girlfriend who nodded in response, relieved that she now has something else to do rather than sit and wait to be called for tea round

"Please, I finished all that paperwork day before yesterday, I have nothing to do!" She laughed

"Right! Bammo? Terry? You two comin'?" Chris called to the other men who were just walking into the room

"Where too?" Bammo asked

"Game of footie outside, we're goin' before the he finds out" Ray chuckled at the thought of the five of them sneaking out so their boss won't know.

"Sure I'm up for a game, it's been dead quiet around here" Terry said as they all walked out of the double doors just as DI Alex Drake walked around the corner and the men groaned

"Well good morning to you all too" She huffed sarcastically "Where are you all off too?"

"Game of foot-ow" He was cut off by Ray elbowing him in the ribs

"Football?" She looked at the sheepish faces "Take it he doesn't know?"

"No Ma'am" Shaz replied which caused Alex to laugh

"Go on, quickly" She whispered back and the five of them grinned "Take a radio or two just in case"

Chris and Ray both turned to her and gave a thumbs up as they ran backwards to show that they had heard her. And then they were all gone and Alex stood in the quiet corridor on her own. Smiling to herself she turned pushed the double doors open, dropped her jacket on her desk and made a beeline towards the small kitchenette. Making her cup of tea, she realised that Gene had the blinds down in his office and the door was open. Frowning she pulled out another mug from the cupboard and proceeded to make the man in question a cup of tea.

"Why is he locked in his office? I do hope he isn't in a foul mood this morning" she thought to herself as she cared both mugs and a packet of Garibaldis out of the kitchen and knocked on the glass door

"What?" Came a small growl. Slowly pushing the door open, Alex popped her head through the gap to test the waters. He was sitting at his desk, hunched over some paperwork. The whole room was dark considering the time of day.

"Tea?" she smiled slightly at him which was returned with silence. Signing again, she pushed herself the rest of the way into the office and placed his mug on the desk with the packet of Garibaldis "Are you okay, Gene?"

"I'm fine DI Drake" He sniffed as he carried on scribbling away, not even looking up from the table but freezing after a moment and sighing "Sorry Bolls, Didn' mean t' bite yer head off"

"It's no worry, you working on an old case?" she asked as she leaned on the desk in her usual spot

"Jus' finishin' some paperwork" He mumbled. Frowning Alex placed her mug on the metal filing cabinet in front of her and stood up. He was refusing to make eye contact with her or even look up for that matter.

"He's doing paperwork? I know something is definitely wrong then" she thought to herself and moved closer to him

"Gene look at me" The man tensed and stopped writing again but didn't look up from the spot he was staring at on the desk

"Bolly, I don' 'ave time for this" He grumbled and tried to face away from her completely. Alex again moved closer so she was crouching on the floor next to his chair and looked up at him but he shot off his seat and stood the other side of the room facing the wall "Bolls, I'm serious"

"Gene look at me" She asked as she rose to her feet and placed her arms on her hips

"No" he mumbled as he fiddled with some trinkets on the surface in front of him

"Gene"

"Piss off, I don' need yer Psychology bollocks today" He snapped

"For Christ's sake Hunt just look at me!" she shouted which only made him dig his heels in more. Silence took hold of the office as Alex let her arms dropped and rubber her forehead. Slowly she walked over to the man and stood next to him. "Please Gene?"

Gene sighed and slowly turned to Alex "Happy now, DI Drake?"

…

 **Dun dun duuuuuuun what's happened to Gene? Don't worry I know this one is short but I have the next chapter almost ready at this moment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Second Chapter! Enjoy!**

…..

Gene sighed and slowly turned to Alex "Happy now, DI Drake?"

Gasping, Alex looked into the blue eyes of her boss. One of which was surrounded but a lovely shade of purple and was accompanied by a cut on his cheek bone and matched with a split, swollen upper lip.

"What the hell happened to you?!" she asked as she gently grabbed his chin and turned his face to look at the whole damage but she was cut short by Gene grabbing her hands and pulling them away.

"I walked into a door" He simply said as he walked back to his desk and for the first time noticed the packet of Garibaldis that his DI placed next to his tea. Opening the packet, he bit into one only to wince as he caught his swollen lip.

"Bullshit, Hunt" Alex snapped her fists clenching, marching over to the windows and opening the blinds letting the daylight in. Turning back to her superior she noticed that he had a large bruise on his chin.

"Yer startin' to get on me nerves Bolly" Gene glared, warning her not to push

"Good!" She shouted "When did this happen you were okay when-ˮ Her eyes opened wide with shock and covered her mouth with her hand. Gene rushed over to her, knowing what she was thinking and gently grabbing her wrists and pulled them down between them

"Bolly don't you dare think tha' this is yer fault" he started

"I shouldn't have let you leave mine last night, we had a lot to drink and I let you walk out of my front door." Gene started to rub the inside of her wrists as he saw her eyes start to fill up "How many were there?"

"Bolls yer don' need-ˮ

"How many?" she demanded frowning at him and Gene sighed

"Only one" He whispered as he let go of her wrists and looked down. He put his hands in his pockets and started to kick at the loose tile on the floor by his feet

"Gene? Have you had anyone look over them?" She asked as she put her hand on his upper arm gently and he shook his head. Gene's head shot up as she walked away and watched as she grabbed a radio from his overcoat that was hung up near the door.

"Wha' are yer doin' yer daft mare!" He gawped

"Hello? Ray? Chris?" She called into the blue box. Gene snarled, walked to the door and pulled it open to see the squad room empty

"Yes Ma'am, it's Shaz" came a chirpy reply

"Those bastards!" He growled and grabbed the radio from Alex "Righ' listen up, you skivin' gits, when I find out where you all are I'm going to-OI!" Gene glared as Alex ripped the radio out of his hands

"Sorry Shaz, don't mind him. Could you tell the others that you all need to come back now because me and the Guv are going to check out a possible case"

"Okay ma'am"

"Thanks Shaz" Alex replied back and put the radio in her back pocket of her jeans and threw Gene's coat at him ignoring his glares and walked out, knowing he will follow.

"Oi Madam Fruitcake! Goin' t'tell me where my bloody team has gone?" He growled as he followed behind her but she didn't say anything just carried on walking out of the squad room and out of the station. As they both approached the Quattro, Gene searched his coat pockets for the keys but stopped when he saw them in Alex's hand and watched her get into the passenger seat. Walking to the driver side of the car he got in and turned to see Alex with her hand held out, dangling his keys in his face

"Drive down the other street and park your car there" She smiled at him as he snatched the keys from her grasp and turned them in the ignition.

"An' where exactly are we goin' Lady Bolls?" He asked as he parked away from the station like she said and got out of the car with her

"Well we had to move the car so the team think that we are out right?" She replied as she started to walk towards her Luigis

"An' you say I'm bad at drinking throughout the day, its only 11 o'clock Bolls" He smirked slightly but frowned when his bruised skin protested

"Shut up, Gene" Alex huffed as she walked them up the stairs leading to her flat. Taking out her keys she opened the door and ushered him inside "Right, go in the living room and make yourself comfortable.

Before Gene could reply, Alex had walked away from him and disappeared into another room. Sighing, he walked over to the couch and removed his coat then sitting himself down. Alex walked back into the room with a first aid kit.

"Jacket off please" She said as she perched next to him and opened the box

"This is why I'm over 'ere? I don' need a mother, Drake" He huffed in annoyance

"Will you shut up and do as I say?" She asked softly as she closed her eyes for a moment "If I know you right Guv then you have just rinsed any injuries and quickly wrapped them without treating them correctly"

"So wha' if I 'ave, Drake? It's not yer business to look after me, I am your superior" He glared at her and stood up "All you 'ave done this past hour is try order me around an' it doesn't work like tha' if you must know, Mrs Woman!" He shouted

"Well then fine, why don't you just piss off back to the station, I tried to help but you are too big headed to accept help when it is being offered!" She screamed back waving her hand towards the door and walked to her bedroom, stopping as she got to the door and turning to him. He looked furious with her.

"And if you must know DCI Hunt, I was helping my friend not my superior" She added before slamming the door shut, leaving him standing in the middle of her living room. Gene walked to the door, raised his hand to open it then re-thought his actions and decided to knock first. He didn't want another punch from her because he walked into her room.

"Bolly" He called softly letting his head lay against the wooden barrier between them

"What?" Came the sharp reply and Gene winced

"I'm sorry for being an 'orrible bastard" He sighed "I just…Bolly open the door it's hard to have this conversation through a wood'n object" He waited for her to reply or to hear her moving about in there but sighed when he couldn't "Alex?" The door opened and Alex stepped through, walking past him, into the kitchen and cleaned her hands then headed to the couch knowing he was just behind her.

"Right, I'm going to check your bruises then we will go back to the office, no arguments Gene" She said not looking at him but at the first aid kit, relieved when she could see him out the corner of her eye nodding. Taking out some wipes, she started to clean up the cuts under his eye and on his upper lip.

"What happened?" She asked softly

"It's nothin' Bolls, no need t'worry when I'm fine now" He winced as she gently dapped the cut on his cheekbone and turned to look at her fully when her hands dropped to her lap

"Please Gene, I..I want to know what happened to you" She pleaded as she looked into his eyes. After a moment she returned to her work when he didn't speak up.

"Okay Bolls" Gene muttered and leaned forward on his knees, resting on his elbows so he wasn't looking at Alex "When I got out the Quattro jus' outside me 'ouse and I got 'it from behind, fell to the floor an' all but he kept kickin',"

"Oh Gene" Alex reached forward to grab his hand but he coughed and patted his legs

"Right are yer done Madame Fruitcake?" Gene brushed off her protests of her finishing but as he stood up he caught his breath. Alex was instantly by his side and held his arm as he closed his eyes

"What? What other injuries are you not telling me about?" She frowned as she watched him sway slightly and ushered him to sit back down "Don't you dare tell me it's nothing Eugene Hunt!"

"My ribs" Was all he wheezed out before Alex started to pull his shirt from his trousers "Wha' are yer flamin' doin' yer daft cow? And don't call me Eugene!"

"If you don't just help me out here Gene, I will key the Quattro. Take it off!" She demanded and helped him remove the piece of clothing, glad that he wasn't arguing. Once the shirt was gone, Alex could see that his whole left side was covered in a large bruise and she pressed it gently

"Ow! Gerroff!" Gene snapped and tried to turn away but she grabbed his hand

"Gene listen, I need to check if they are broken or I'm taking you to the hospital" Alex explained and waited for him to catch his breath before she carried on with her examination. Once he was ready, Alex again applied some pressure onto his side and frowned when she heard a small whine in discomfort from the man next to her. Not saying anything about what she heard Alex ran to the kitchen and left Gene sitting on his own.

"Nice one Hunt, now she thinks you're a poof for making that noise" He growled to himself under his breath

"Sorry did you say something?" Alex asked as she appeared next to him with a t-shirt wrapped around something and pushed him back so he was laying against the back of the couch "Here put this on your ribs"

"Wha' is it?" Gene frowned

"Frozen sprouts, sorry its nothing else but you need to put some ice on your ribs to reduce the swelling" Alex blushed as she applied the make-shift ice pack to his ribs. Although she knew Gene wouldn't admit it, he must have been in a great deal of pain because his shoulders relaxed and he took a deep breath out "Feeling better?"

"Yeah…er thanks Bollykecks" He whispered and looked at her through his eyelashes as his head rested against the back of the couch

"Right, well hold this here for a couple of minutes and I'll clean you up in no time" Alex replied in a small voice trying not to let her emotions show. Once she had cleaned his face, she packed all of the medical supplies away and looked at her superior properly. His eyes were closed and he looked relaxed from where he drifted into a small slumber. Reaching over, she brushed the piece of golden hair back from his face from where it had fallen and smiled when he slowly opened his eyes.

"You get yourself into some states don't you Gene?" She murmured so quietly he struggled to hear her words

"Yes Bolls, but it takes more than that to knock me down" He replied, showing her one of his genuine smiles. He started to close his eyes again, enjoying Alex as she started to play with his hair slightly and reached for her free hand "Don' yer worry yer pretty little head off now"

"Yes because you're the Guv" She breathed as she stroked patterns on Genes forebead

"An' don't you bloody forget it" He grinned, tapping her hand "Now go fetch us a cuppa tea"

… **.**

 **Right well Chapter two is done and hopefully chapter three will be up soon**

 **Thank you all**

 **N**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right Okay guys, third chapter has arrived!**

 **Please enjoy**

…

After a cup of tea, Alex and Gene returned to CID to find the room full, but there was no sign of Chris and Ray. Gene walked over to his office and hung up his coat as Alex draped hers over the back of her chair.

"Oi, Granger! Where are Billy and Johnny?!" Gene's voice roared and Shaz almost dropped the cups of tea she was holding

"They have gone down to the chippy Guv" She replied and placed a tea on Alex's desk

"Well good to see tha' they are useful for somethin'," He grumbled as stormed into his office. Alex took a sip of her tea and smiled at Shaz as she took a deep breath when Gene closed the glass door to his den. Leaning back in her chair, she looked around the room and noticed Bammo, Terry and Poirot laughing at something that they found in the newspaper that was laid out on the desk in front of them. As she was about to call out to them, the brown double doors burst open and reviled the missing DS and DC.

"Here you go Ma'am, Shaz told me to get something instead of chips because we know you aren't fussed on them, I didn't know what to get yer though so hope this is okay for yer" Chris smiled as he passed her a bag and she found her favourite, a chicken pasta salad.

"Thank you" She replied and rose to get a fork from the kitchenette, patting Shaz on the shoulder as she passed in thanks. Shaz beamed at her.

"Don't understan' why women eat that shit! It's like eatin' plants and there is no taste" Ray frowned as he stubbed his cigarette out and started unpacking the contents of the bags

"We eat them Ray so we are actually eating food that isn't drenched in grease and oils that aren't good for you" Alex chipped in as she grabbed the only unopened carton of food "This the Guv's?"

"Yeah"

"Oh Ray?" He looked at her and noticed that she was still stood right next to him "Thank you for the food, I know you picked it"

"It's okay, Ma'am, can't have you starving now can we? The Guv will have us cleaning the cells" He replied with his usual sarcastic manner but Alex could see that the smile on his face was genuine. Smiling at him she turned and walked into Gene's office, putting the wrapped Styrofoam carton on his desk. Sitting on the edge of his desk, she noticed that he had closed his blinds again making the room dark.

"You know you are going to have to face them sooner or later right?" She sighed as he just frowned at her in response "Look, they aren't going to think less of you in anyway Gene, You're their Guv and so what you have a few bruises and scrapes, they have seen worse from when you drunk one too much in Luigi's a few weeks ago"

"Do you 'ave to be so bloody annoying?" He pouted and raised his whiskey tumbler to his lips

"Yes" Alex grinned back as she started to swing her legs in a childlike manner

"Oh joy! Just what I need" He exhaled and grabbed her calf gently to stop her from swinging her legs "That's annoyin',"

"How are you feeling?" She asked more quietly and noticed that he had started to lightly draw circles on her leg with his thumb from here he still held her calf.

"I feel with my 'ands, Bolls" Gene replied sarcastically and sighed as she glared at him. He then noticed that he still had a hold of her leg and slowly let it go "I'm fine now, thanks t'you, I ever see that bastard though I'm goin' to-ˮ He trailed off as he could hear a commotion outside of his office "What are those dull bastards up to now?!"

"Gene?" Alex said as she jumped from her perch and followed him out of the door but only to walk into him and slightly bounce back as he had completely stopped and pushed his gently so she could see what was going on

"Well look wha' we 'ave here! Jane Fonda 'erself!" Gene smirked as the whole CID stopped, some freezing at the bruising on their Guv's face. Stood in the middle of the room was a small woman with dark but greying hair and was wearing dark floral blouse and some jeans.

"Well good t'see you too Guv" She smirked and looked at Alex who was leaning against the wall of Gene's office and her smile seemed to get wider "You mus' be DI Drake, 'bout time a woman was able to put these miserable bastards in their place every once in a while"

"Hey! We're not miserable!" Ray barked from his desk, laughing

"No but you are all bastards" Gene added and turned to Alex "Bolls let me introduce you to Phyllis Dobbs, the only other woman that has managed to give me a punch in the chops and lived t'tell the tale"

"Really?! For that I think that I respect you even more" Alex laughed as Phyllis grinned and everyone decided to get back to work. The three of them moved into the office.

"Other woman Guv?" Phyllis asked and smirked at the glare on Gene's face as Alex opened all the blinds in the office again for the second time that day, trying not to laugh

"Yeah, some posh tart decided t'get offended and made my gob go numb" He replied with his trademark pout on his face as he raised his eyebrow at Alex who only shrugged at Phyllis with a small smile on her face.

"I think tha' me an' you will be getting on very well, DI Drake, please call me Phyllis" Phyllis laughed as she pulled out a cigarette from her bag. Alex stepped around to her and smiled

"Please, it's Alex" She replied and sighed with relief when Phyllis grinned and nodded

"So, what do we owe you this pleasure of this visit?" Gene asked quickly changing the subject. The thought of Phyllis and Alex becoming best of friends worried him

"Well its Jack's niece's birthday so we decided to come down for a few days to see them and you three tossers didn't keep contact or anything since you transferred down her" She replied as she looked at the wallpaper cutting of Sam's tribute on the wall

"Ah how is Jack doing? Still letting his guide dog watch?" Gene smirked

"You are disgusting!" Alex hissed and went to lecture him but was beaten by Phyllis who swatted him across the ear "Ow!"

"Your mam didn't have any objections as his dog was giving her one last time did she?" Gene tutted at the woman and smirked when he realised that he walked into the same trap as last time when he and Sam were on the case about Billy Kimble.

Alex smiled and excused herself from the office to leave the two catch up and as she sat at her desk she watched the interactions between the pair. Gene looked happy and she realised she hadn't seen him smile and laughed this much since she arrived in this time.

"Hey Chris? Ray?" She called quietly across to the two men opposite her and they lifted their heads to look at her. She tilted her head to the office and watched as they looked at their Guv laughing with their old colleague "Was he like that back in Manchester?"

"Oh yeah! He would come t'the pub and have a laugh and get drunk" Ray laughed as he shook his head

"That changed though with…you know what" Chris added, playing with the corner of a book on his desk, looking crestfallen "After what happened to the boss, he just changed"

"Don't say we told you this but it really hit 'im 'ard, well it 'it us all 'ard but the Guv the most" Ray muttered as he sat on the edge of Alex's desk while looking into the office "It's good to see 'im like this again, trust Phyllis to bring it out of 'im"

"I…well...I don't know what to say" Alex whispered bleakly and then sighed looking up at Ray "He won't let us help him because he guards himself too much"

"That's because the only person he talked to about stuff was Tyler and when he died, he just kept to 'imself, but he is telling you things that I know he hasn't told many people and believe me on this…" Ray whispered back leaning close "He trusts you, Alex"

Taking in what Ray said, Alex sat there in silence and watched as he looked around to see if anyone had heard what he had told her. Nodding once, he stood up and walked back over to his desk and patted Chris on the shoulder, breaking him out of his daydream.

" _Gene trusts me?"_ She thought. Looking once more into the Manc Lion's office she raised her eyebrows slightly when she caught Gene looking at her and smiled, then got on with the work littered all over her desk.

…..

"So Guv, that DI" Phyllis started and grinned at the small frown appearing on Gene's face "She seems like she's keeping yer on yer toes"

"Phyllis, you will never know" Gene huffed as he looked over at his old WPC "So why are you really here, Dobbs?"

"I found these in CID after yer left, it's been re-decorated now, they were going to be thrown out" She reached into her bag and handed him an envelope "Don't open it until I go yeah? You probably don't want me t'be here when yer do"

"Thanks Phyllis, I never did thank yer before but well… thanks" He muttered as he leaned back against his desk and crossed his ankles over one and other

"Well bugger me sideways, Guv! Yer gone soft down 'ere!" She laughed loudly

"Proceed t'scream it as loud as yer can Dobbs, I don't think Litton heard you in Manchester!" Gene replied laughing but calmed as he looked out of the glass windows to where he saw his DI looking into space

"Take it that Drake has something t'do with it" Phyllis whispered to him and watched him freeze slightly

"Now I don't know where you got that stupid idea from but I think all that Port and Lemon yer drink has finally made you doolally" He replied, looking at the envelope in his hands

"It's a good way to go mind, Port and Lemon!" Phyllis stopped to look at Gene and rested her hand on his shoulder "Gene, it's been a year, stop beating yerself up about it when it wasn't yer fault"

"I don't know what yer mean" He mumbled

"You know exactly what I mean, let her in Gene" She replied bending her head slightly to catch his eye "I can see that yer like her and she likes you, you haven't taken yer eyes off 'er since I stepped foot in this office"

"I…. Its…. -ˮ He tried to find something to say but as he looked back up he caught Alex looking at him and smiled slightly when she raised her eyebrows slightly and smiled at him then looked back down

"See Guv, as I said to Annie and Sam, I'm not just a sex goddess. I've got eyes in me head" Phyllis whispered and gave her old boss a very quick hug "I don' know when I'll see you next Guv, I'll try pop in before we leave but when you're next back in Manchester come 'n' visit"

"No problem Phyllis, thank yer for this" He smiled as he held up the envelope and walked her out of the office to where Chris and Ray where throwing paper at each other. The CID was now empty apart from Alex, Ray, Chris and Shaz which Gene was relieved about.

"Right you pair of tossers, come give me a squeeze before I bang yer 'eads together" Phyllis announced and watched as the two Manc's stood up and made their way over to her

"Yer not staying longer love?" Ray asked as he gave her a quick hug

"Nah sorry Carling, try pop in before I go back t'Manchester though"

"Ah great, lovely t'see you Phyllis!" Chris exclaimed as he hugged her and she made her way over to Shaz

"Hey poppet, us WPC's have to stick together and with these guys, you'll do great! Just keep the three idiots out of trouble for me with your DI, yeah?" Shaz nodded and was pulled into a hug. All eyes turned to where Alex was now stood as Phyllis made her way over to her

"Alex, it's been lovely meeting yer"

"It's definitely been a pleasure to meet you Phyllis" she replied and she too was pulled into a hug

"You look after 'im for me, Alex, he needs you to help 'im, okay?" Came a small choked voice and the two women pulled apart "He needs you more now than ever"

"I promise" Alex smiled sadly and Phyllis smiled

"And tell him how you feel, don't look at me like that. I have eyes" Phyllis laughed and stood back and observed the three men "Don't forget t'come 'n' visit you dull bastards"

"We wouldn't Phyllis, yer cooked dinner is too nice to miss" Gene stated and Chris and Ray nodded in agreement

"That goes for you two as well, you can come visit anytime" She said turning to Alex and Shaz who nodded eagerly

"We wouldn't miss it"

"Right well, I'm off, behave you three" The glared and pointed a finger at them "I will know if somethin' has happened an' will come down on you all like a shit ton of bricks"

"Aye Dobbs, don't yer worry 'bout us, it's wonder Chris yer need to worry about" Gene smirked as he put his hands in his pockets and started rocking on his heels "Make a good copper out of 'im one day"

"Wha' you mean one day!" Came a shocked voice and the room erupted into soft laughter and the five watched Phyllis walk out of CID.

"Right yer soppy lot, get back to work" Gene clapped and walked back into his office and sat down. He turned the envelope over in his hands but couldn't quite decide if he wanted to or not. Looking up he noticed Alex was staring at him again

"DRAKE! MY OFFICE NOW!" He shouted making everyone jump. Quickly, Alex got up from her chair and made her way into Gene's office and closed the door "Come 'ere Bolls"

"What's the matter?"

"Do you mind if we could go to yer flat? Phyllis gave me this and I'm...erm…not sure if I want t'open it 'ere" He mumbled looking around embarrassed as he absentmindedly played with the envelope

"Sure, let me grab my jacket and we can head over there" She smiled and walked out of the room. As she pulled on her white jacket, Gene had already walked over to her with the envelope now stuck in his inner jacket pocket

"Righ' you three, sod off out of 'ere" He commanded and turned to walk out of the door before anyone could say anything, Alex trailing behind him quickly. As Gene walked ahead of her, there was one thing running through her mind.

" _What is in that envelope?"_

…

Right new chapter done, the other one is being started as we speak Thank you all so much for the reviews


End file.
